1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instrumentation used in orthopaedic surgery, and, more particularly, to instrumentation used to prepare bone for receiving a prosthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an orthopaedic surgery to replace part or all of a bone joint with a prosthetic implant, a portion of the implant receiving bone is prepared to closely match the mating surfaces of the implant. During an orthopaedic surgery to replace a knee joint, the distal end of the femur is prepared to accommodate a femoral knee component and the proximal end of the tibia is prepared to accommodate a tibial component.
During a revision surgery, an orthopaedic implant which was previously implanted into a bone is removed and a new implant is implanted into the bone. Because of differences between implants used during a primary surgery and a revision surgery and/or because of changes in the shape of the previously prepared bone, it is usually necessary to reshape the end of the bone to receive the implant which is implanted during the revision surgery.
What is needed in the art is orthopaedic instrumentation which allows the distal end of a femur to be quickly and accurately sized and shaped for reception of an implant during a revision surgery.